Leave The Peices Chapter 2
by S.h.a.t.t.e.r.e.d.O.n.e.s
Summary: One day in Japan andd things are starting to look her way! But today isn't what Aimi would call normal. People kep coming up and telling her about this Kurama guy! Who is this Kurama? What does he have to do with Shuiichi?


I wake up, take a deep breath and stretch in order for me to wake up. I dart my eyes over at my end table, there sitting is a small piece of notebook paper reading Shuiichi's address and number. I debate in my head whether or not I want to pay a visit to Shuiichi since it was already Saturday. Will I appear friendly, or come off as being desperate?

In the end I decided to just go walk around town a little. Just get to know my way around, and maybe if I am lucky I will run into him. I eat breakfast quickly and head out for my great adventure. Suddenly out of know where, I bumped into someone and fell to my butt.

"Hey watch it," I heard a guy say.

"Ouch sorry," I said rubbing my butt. I look up to see a guy wearing a green uniform and black hair that was super jelled and brown eyes. He did seem like someone I should pick a fight with, cause to tell you the truth, his muscles where pretty extraordinary. Behind him there was a girl shorter than him with brown hair and matching eyes wearing a blue uniform.

"Yusuke you idiot! Don't talk to her like that! Now apologize!" The girl with the blue uniform yelled annoyed, slapping him behind that head.

"Ok ok sorry! Hey girl sorry I crashed into you," The guy said rubbing his head. The girl sighed annoyingly.

"Sorry about him, he's a little rough around the edges but he's a pretty nice guy. By the way I am Keiko Yukimura. And this idiot here is Yusuke Urameshi."

"No problem," I said whipping the dirt away from my pants. "I was the one who ran into him anyway. I should be sorry. I am Aimi Tanaka."

"Well nice to meet you Aimi! What school do you go to anyway?" Keiko asked politely.

"I am new here, I go to Meiou High school. I am supposed to get my uniform tomorrow if I am correct," I said smiling.

"That's a stupid school," Yusuke said scratching his head.

"You idiot," Keiko roared, slapping him again. "That's where Kurama goes. That's an amazing school, Aimi. Don't listen to this idiot."

"Wait hey," Yusuke suddenly said popping up. "You're name is Aimi Tanaka? Now I know where I heard that name before!"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah Kurama kept talking about you last night!" Yusuke yelled pointing at you.

"Oh yeah," Keiko said putting her hands on her lips.

"Kurama? Who is that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh did he say Kurama!?! He meant Shuiichi! Ahahaha," Keiko laughed nervously. "We always get them mixed up! Well nice meeting you Aimi-chan! Bye bye we have to go!"

"What where do we have to go?" Yusuke asked stupidly.

"To that place!" Keiko yelled as she dashed off with Yusuke.

"That was weird," I said with a sweatdrop. "But I wonder who the hell was the Kurama they were talking about?"

I decide to walk a little more knowing things couldn't get any more weirder(yeaaah), I lastly reached a park. Oddly enough there was a pile of leaves in the middle of the park. Suddenly a girl my age jump up out of the leaves. She was about 3 inches shorter than me, she had short brownish grayish hair and bright green eyes. She had a spaghetti strap green shirt and black shorts and had a pink-white hat.

"Aimi Tanaka!" She yelled pointing at me.

"Uhhh it depends," I said sweatdropping.

"I am Hisha Ogawa! I saw you yesterday with Kurama! What do you want from him huh!? What kind of American spell have you cast on him you demon!!"

"Wait who is Kurama?" I asked. "People keep talking about Kurama but I don't know anyone by that name!"

Suddenly her fight stance turned into a look of complete sickness. Like she was about to throw up. There were blue lines and black smudges all around her.

"You mean to say to me……"She began, but decided against it. "Uhhh…..ooops! I guess wrong person……? Hehehehehehe, well I better get going. A lot of, you know, stuff to steal."

And like that, like Keiko and Yusuke, was gone.


End file.
